1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for stabilizing operation of a wavelength tunable laser, and more particularly, to an apparatus and operating method thereof that may perform stabilization using feedback from a tunable Fabry-Perot filter of the center of a wavelength of a high speed wavelength tunable laser.
2. Description of Related Art
A high speed wavelength tunable laser including a tunable Fabry-Perot filter can be used as a light source for medical imaging. In one example, a high speed wavelength tunable laser including a tunable Fabry-Perot filter may be used as a light source for a second generation optical coherence tomography (OCT) system.
Since the tunable Fabry-Perot filter may be affected by factors of a peripheral environment, for example, temperature, the center of a tuned wavelength may change over time and stabilization of the laser may be difficult as a result.
An operating value of a tunable Fabry-Perot filter may be manually controlled by a user during the process of adjusting the wavelength center. As a result, the process of adjusting a wavelength center of conventional high speed wavelength tunable laser using a tunable Fabry-Perot filter requires a relatively long adjustment time.
The manual adjusting of a parameter by the user may result in a time delay while using a device. In addition, manual adjustment may cause difficulty in manipulation of the device resulting in inconvenience to a user unskilled in such manipulation, for example, a medical technician using a medical device and/or an imaging system. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of stabilizing a wavelength of a laser without the difficulty presented by manual control.